thenobodyvirusfandomcom-20200214-history
Hajikurazaki19
What Haji thinks Right Now As She Edits This Section--I find interesting people everywhere in my life. And, yes, I do draw upon those people to provide something of a base for my characters, whether for fanfiction, normal fiction, or something else entirely. ''' '''However, I find it incredibly difficult to write female characters because women are just so catty, and our hierarchy is so complex, I'd rather not deal with it in fiction since I deal with it everyday. Sue me why don't you? Though it should also be noted that there are very few girls in Digital Film majors because the amount of dirty '''work is staggering. Would you want to hang lights for four hours? Neither do I, but I do it because I '''want some fantastic lighting. And nobody else will do it for me. Work is work is work, and it's hard. Deal with it. That's what I'm thinking right now. 'Bio' hajikurazaki19--goes by Haji--is the eighteen year old co-author of The Nobody Virus, ''a fanfiction-epic that revolves around the ''Kingdom Hearts ''series with the exception that it is placed in a realistic modern setting with DeadShut. Haji began writing in the first grade, where she was accepted into a gifted program. She spent the better half of her day writing stories about unicorns and Pikachu and read it to her first grade class on the 100th day of school. In the second grade, she spent most of her time drawing dinosuars and writing reports on animals. In the fourth grade, she was accepted agian into a gifted program, where she wrote and illustrated a story about a Puffin from Maine who wanted help to find his family. In middle school, Haji spent most of her time drawing on the back of her tests and writing stories with her friends. She never recieved any awards for her writing, but she was fetured in her school ''Ink Pot--a collection of student poems and art. And although she had been accepted into honors English classes in elementary school, her arrogant nature and loosened tongue landed her in normal classes until high school, where she excelled. In her sophomore year in high school, she grew sick for several weeks. Upon her return, she was informed that she would have to repeat the grade no matter how well she could catch up in her studies, or how high she scored on the tests. Instead of continuing high school, she took the GED where she scored in the top three percent of graduating high school Seniors in the country, and moved on to college. She is currently a Digital Film and Video Production major in her fourth quarter. Her interests include reading--though she doesn't do that much anymore--writing, drawing, and and scriptwriting. She likes order in her environment, folding socks, keeping things level, alphabetizing books. Sometimes, she enjoys playing video games, but she doesn't have the time and spends her free time writing fanfiction. She dreams of making movies someday and doesn't mind having to work hard to do so. But fanfiction can be her guity pleasure. She had written one novel that is in the process of editing and types so fast that she can easily keep her pleasure writing and serious writing even. College Life Yes, believe it or not, Haji is about to finish her first year of college at the end of the summer. She is a Digital Film Major-Fourth Quarter, and has built up a wobbly relationship with those who will become her peers. Currently, she is in a TV STUDIO PRODUCTION class, where the final project is to shoot, live-to-tape, a fifteen minute show about a subject of her and her group's choosing. Because the class is so hands-on, and the class assingment is demanding, she can not stay on top of anything related to her personal writing time for the next six to seven weeks. Yes, this has casued a dip in the amount of inspiration she has to spare, but it also has been the cause of quite a few of her stories going missing For that, she apologizes, but will repost some of them as extended one shots so that she may still tell a rivieting story that will both surprise (and probably disgust you). Since, after all, she is still a writer. A writer who wants to entertain.